Ice dansare
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Se había dado cuenta que le estaba colocando mucho amor y pasión a su carrera, que no se dedicó a buscar a alguien con quien compartir. Y otra vez vino a su mente los ojos verdes y las mejillas rojas del patinador sueco cuando le colocó la corona de flores ¡Por Kami! Nada más la mirada de Christophe Giacometti la mató por completo...


_**Ice dansare**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: La belleza de Yuri! On ice no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Kubo-sensei ¡Oh santa diosa! ¡Gracias por traer esta belleza de anime!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya habiendo vuelto a Japón al finalizar el Grand Prix, se tenía que volver al mundo real. Volver al pueblo, a la ciudad que cada vez quedaba más vacía.

Esa mañana se enteró, cuando fue a las aguas termales, que Yuri se había ido a Rusia a entrenar con Victor, y lo envidió tanto. Minako, miró una de sus fotografías, en donde le estaban dando un premio, uno de los muchos que había ganado siendo bailarina. Recordó cuando solía viajar a menudo ofreciendo recitales. Recordó cuando llenaba salones y suspiró. Eso estaba en el pasado, ahora era profesora y su deber era entrenar a las generaciones venideras.

Sin embargo, al no tener estudiantes ese día, se colocó las mayas y sobre estas, el maillot y decidió ponerse a calentar. Mientras sostenía una pierna en alto, y trataba de tocarla con la punta de sus dedos se dispuso a pensar.

Se había dado cuenta que le estaba colocando mucho amor y pasión a su carrera, que no se dedicó a buscar a alguien con quien compartir ¡Hasta Yuuko! Que tenía 26 años, ya estaba casada y tenía hijas ¿Y ella? Pasó los 30 sola... Y otra vez vino a su mente los ojos verdes y las mejillas rojas del patinador sueco cuando le colocó la corona de flores ¡Por Kami! Nada más la mirada de Christophe Giacometti la mató por completo... Maldita sean sus estándares altos de los hombres.

—Pierdo flexibilidad —se dijo al darse cuenta que no le era tan sencillo tocarse la punta de los pies. Tan distraída estaba, que no escuchó entrar a una persona y se posicionó detrás de ella.

—Hallå —El sonido de esa voz masculina la hizo sobresaltar. Se dio la vuelta para notar al mismo hombre que estuvo fantaseando hace unos minutos frente a ella. Esos ojos verdes brillando detrás de unos lentes redondos.

—¿Christophe? —dijo ella sorprendida ¿Que hacía ese adonis ahí? Él le sonrió, lo que la derritió.

—No sabía que la mujer que me dio esa corona de flores vivía cerca de Yuri —y ella soltó una risita.

—De hecho, yo fui profesora de él ¿Ese movimiento de Eros? Lo aprendió de mí —una sonrisa torcida apareció en el Sueco, y Minako cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se sonrojó y volteó la mirada.

—Estaba en las aguas termales cuando te vi llegar —le dijo Chris—. Te reconocí enseguida y le pregunté a la mamá de Yuri en donde residías —el patinador puso su pierna sobre el tubo de entrenamiento y tocó, con suma facilidad la punta de sus pies—. ¿Eres bailarina?

—Lo fui —Minako sonrió, el ballet era algo que los patinadores artísticos tenían que aprender, técnicamente era ballet sobre hielo —. Actualmente solo doy clases, ya no estoy para bailar.

—Uno nunca deja de hacer lo que ama. Me gustaría ver algún recital tuyo.

—Tengo algunos vídeos ahí —¿Le estaba coqueteando? ¿Que pasaba ahí?—. ¿Por qué un patinador tan famoso está en un pueblo como este?

—Victor comentó sobre las agua termales de la familia de Yuri, y hay que decir que son muy relajantes.

—También hay una muy buena pista de patinaje —su cuerpo tembló cuando el hombre, claramente 6 años menor, la tomó de la mano y se la dirigió a la punta de sus pies.

—¿Me llevarías? Muero por patinar —asintió de forma rápida y mecánica.

—Iré a cambiarme, ya vengo —y prácticamente corrió a los vestidores. Una cosa era verlo de lejos y admirarlo, por su belleza, su forma apasionada de patinar y toda la sensualidad madura que expresaba; otra cosa es tenerlo ahí, frente a ella, coqueteandole de forma descarada y manteniendo una conversación con él. Lo único que él le había dicho era "Mercy" después de entregarle las flores (que ella misma había hecho).

Salió de los vestidores para ver a Chris, él vestía una ropa casual, un jean y una camiseta verde que combinaban con sus ojos.

—Vamos, la pista no queda muy lejos —el hombre le tomó la mano y le dio un beso.

—Nunca me dijo su nombre —Minako se sonrojó ¡Maldita sea! Iba a emborracharse esta noche con Mari y le iba a contar todo, como cuando eran jóvenes.

—Minako Okukawa —un guiño y ya, prácticamente la tenía a sus pies. Sin embargo, puso su espalda recta y lo dirigió afuera del salón.

Caminaron lado a lado hacia la pista de patinaje en silencio ¿Cuantas veces no había soñado con tener algún patinador, aparte de Yuri, cerca de ella para hablarle? Y ahora estaba muda.

—¿Desde que edad comenzó a bailar? —preguntó Chris y ella lo observó.

—Ah... A los 7... ¿Y tu cuando comenzaste a patinar?

—Desde que aprendí a caminar —Minako rio, y así empezó a fluir la conversación, la naturalidad con la que siempre se le caracterizaba. Cuando menos lo esperaban, estuvieron en la puerta de la pista de patinaje. Yuuko lo reconoció enseguida apenas entró, se sonrojó de inmediato y le dio el paso gustosa a la pista, que por suerte, estaba vacía.

—Me imagino que quieres estar solo —le dijo, el sueco le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces quien admiraría mi baile? Me gustaría que se quedara —Y eso hizo, se sentó en la primera fila de sillas, sosteniendo los lentes del patinador. Una cosa era ver de lejos la excitante rutina de Chris, y otra muy diferente era verlo sola, como si intentara seducirla solo a ella, pues era la única que estaba ahí. Los pasos la dejaban muda, y la hacían ver estrellas. ¡Maldita sea! Nunca había estado tan cerca de un patinador así antes, sus pasos podían mostrarte su alma, ellos se expresaban en el patinaje. Así como las bailarinas hacían enloquecer al público dejando todo de ellas en el escenario, los patinadores dejaban todo en la pista, sus sueños, aspiraciones, el amor por tan bello arte, todo se expresaba en su rutina.

Y la rutina de Chris llevaba algo más que su sensualidad, era amor, sexo, pasión en su máxima expresión, un hombre maduro, incluso para su edad. Su rostro sonrojado le demostraba lo mucho que disfrutaba su arte, y lo mucho que le gustaba hacer disfrutar al resto.

Un pensamiento pecaminoso pasó por su mente y le hizo preguntarse como sería en la cama, se mordió el labio ¿Qué querían que pensaran? Ya no era una adolescente.

—Veo que lo disfrutó —la voz de Chris tan cerca y su dedo acariciando su mejilla le hizo salir de su ensueño. Mierda, ni había visto el final de la rutina por estar pensándolo en su cama. Su sonrojo la delató y el patinador rio—. No es la primera persona que tiene esos pensamientos hacia mí —¡Mierda! En verdad estaba coqueteándole—. ¿Patinas? —le ofreció una mano.

—Soy bailarina, no patinadora —Sin embargo, esos ojos verdes la dominaron por completo—. Pero no estaría mal cambiar de rutina —y corrió adentro a buscar los patines. Volvió en menos de dos minutos y se internó en la pista. No era una experta, pero se podía defender patinando.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su cintura y otra tomando su mano. El cuerpo de Chris se sentía caliente tras ella y él comenzó a dirigir el patinaje.

—¿Coqueteas con todas las fans que te dan regalos? —le preguntó, todo el día estuvo preguntándose el porqué le coqueteaba.

—No puedo ver sus caras cuando me lanzan cosas a la pista —la hizo girar y volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

—¿Las que te lo entregan personalmente? —Chris soltó una risa, coqueta a los oídos de Minako.

—Sé que puedo parecer un conquistador, pero sé escoger a quien le coqueteo.

—¿Cómo a mí? —se lanzó, sabía que le estaba coqueteando, de eso no había duda.

—Sí, tienes razón. Te estoy coqueteando.

—¿Por qué? —giraron suavemente los dos.

—No sé, me pareciste atractiva y quise conocerte más, fijarme si teníamos cosas en común.

—¿Y las tenemos? —su respiración se cortó cuando el patinador que tenía detrás acercó su boca a su oreja.

—¿Tú que crees? —¡Por Kami! La estaba matando… Parecía una adolescente enamorada. Por impulso, porque a veces éstos son más fáciles de seguir que la mente misma, se dio la vuelta y lo besó. ¡Vaya que era maravilloso! Y él le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, y vaya que era mucha.

Ambos estaban conscientes de la diferencia de edad que se llevaban, que ella era 6 años mayor ¡Pero que importaba! Ambos eran adultos, además, no es que un beso le hiciese daño a alguien.

Se separaron agitados, y Minako quería salir de ahí, porque estaba que desnudaba a Chris en ese momento. Y sabía que las trillizas de Yuuko estaban por algún lado de ahí.

Los ojos grises y los verdes se juntaron en un vaivén de miradas, querían más, su cuerpo adulto se los pedía. La excitación de ambos quería ser saciada con el cuerpo del otro.

—Vamos a mi casa —le dijo Minako.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Chris.

Tal vez al principio sea un deseo carnal, el deseo de juntar su cuerpo con alguien que te atraiga. Sin embargo, al final puede convertirse en una relación especial, en donde ambos, al compartir el amor por su arte, puedan ser felices juntos, sin importar las diferencias de edad que acarrean.

 _ **Nota: *inserta voz de Bill Cipher* Well, Well, Well… ¿Qué hago aquí? Cuando entro a fondo, bien fondo en un fandom es que escribo fics de mis OTP… Sí, así como leen señores ¡ChrisxMinako es mi OTP! Es que su escena juntos, la corona de flores, el sonrojo de Chris, el Mercy ¡Me ha matado! Y me ha hecho shippearlos como ni se imaginan…**_

 _ **Ahhh! Sobre el fic… Como es Chris me lo imagino siendo así, un coqueto sin limites, pero llega a ser respetuoso.**_

 _ **Sobre el final, que solamente se van a acostar. Bueno, ambos son adultos, y siendo sinceros ¿Creen que éstos ponen primero un romance antes que el sexo? Los adultos se dejan llevar más por sus impulsos (Tengo 19 años, sé un poco de lo que hablo). Además, pienso que así sería un inicio de relación de ellos dos…**_

 _ **Sobre a edad de Minako ¡Dios! He tenido muchos problemas con varias personas por eso… Ellos dicen que ella está muy vieja para Chris ¡Señores! Ella no pasa de los 35, le puse 31 en el fic. Y que sea 6 años mayor que Chris no se me hace para nada complicado su relación… Además, hay hombres a los que les gustan las mujeres maduras (cofcofTrunkscofcof).**_

 _ **Todo el mundo es libre de shippear, si algunas no quieren shippear con el muchacho que salió (que no se sabe si es el mánager, mayordomo, hermano), pueden. Así como yo puedo shippearlo con Minako.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que el fic les haya gustado :3 Espero su comentario :3**_

 _ **Oh! Sobre el título: Significa "Bailarina sobre hielo" en sueco. Otra cosa por la que me gustan juntos es por la similitud de su arte (Ballet y patinaje artístico)**_

 _ **Pd: Mientras escribía esto puse en repetición "History Maker"… aaahhh esa canción es preciosa!**_

 _ **Ya, me pasé.**_

 _ **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡BESOS!**_


End file.
